


One on One

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, This is all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance learns a few more things. Because it's fun to play with Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

It figured this was one of the bars that Barton frequented. Lance almost turned around and walked back out as soon as he saw him. But Barton had already spotted him, so he heaved a sigh and made his way over to the bar stool next to him. 

"Scotch, no ice," he told the bartender. He took a slug of the amber liquid then proceeded to fiddle with the glass for a moment before turning to the other man. "Come here often?" he finally asked.

Barton chuckled and turned to look at him. "Often enough."

They sat in silence, each occasionally taking a sip of their drinks, before Lance decided to ask what he'd been wondering for a while now.

"About that night," Lance started. "Have you ever, uh, one on one with another guy?"

Clint didn't bother to ask what night he was referring to. He just took a swig of his drink and shrugged. "I usually have Nat with me. Or sometimes Nat and Bobbi."

Lance watched his face a moment, debating with himself. Then he chugged the rest of his scotch and placed the glass solidly on the bar. "Do you fancy a try?"

"One on one?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Clint tossed a few bills on the bar and hopped off his stool. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Your place or mine?" Lance asked, following him out the door.

"Mine. It's closer." 

They didn't say much on the short walk over, but once they got there, curiosity got the better of Lance. "Is Natasha going to be around?"

"Sorry, dude," Clint answered, throwing his keys on a table. "No threesomes tonight. Nat's having a girls' night out." At Lance's snicker, he added,. "Hey, not everything's about sex. They get together, drink a whole lot, talk about books. Sometimes she comes home with a bunch of bags from a shopping spree."

"Sorry." He lingered by the door, fidgeting.

Barton picked up on his nervousness. "Hey. You know, we don't need to fuck. We can just have some beers and watch the game on tv," Clint told him, settling down on the couch comfortably. "It's ok with me either way."

"No, it's not that." Lance paced in the small space in front of the coffee table, not sure how to ask what he wanted to know. Direct was probably best. He gestured between the two of them. "So how does this work? Do you fuck me in the ass again and then I fuck you, or…?"

Clint chuckled. "How about we start with a couple of blow jobs and see where it goes from there?" He lifted a booted foot and pushed the coffee table away from the couch. "C'mere."

In a couple of strides, Lance was before him and Clint hooked a hand behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was surprisingly soft and gentle for another guy and after a few minutes, Lance felt his dick start to stir. He hadn't known what to expect, especially since the first time had been a little low on foreplay and high on actual fucking. But Barton's kiss was doing amazing things for him. A little moan escaped his throat and Clint broke away, grinning. "I'm gonna ask you to undo your pants so I can suck you off now. That ok?" he asked.

Lance nodded, hands fumbling at his belt and zipper in his eagerness. Clint pushed Lance's hands away and finished the job, pulling his half-hard dick out of his boxers. Lance felt slightly ashamed at the lack of total hardness, but Clint didn't seem to mind. "Nice. Thick. Pretty sure I can make it thicker," Barton commented, stroking the base, making Lance choke back a groan. The groan blossomed into a fullthroated cry as Barton's mouth closed around him, wet and hot.

He could feel the calluses on Barton's hand as he stroked his cock, and the roughness of his hand in contrast to the softness of his mouth made Lance's erection even harder, made him want to pump his dick into Barton's mouth over and over until he couldn't hold back any longer. Clint seemed to know that, and he rasped his teeth lightly against him. 

"Christ, Barton, have a heart! That bloody hurt." But it had also sent a jolt of electricity shooting through his prick and soon Lance couldn't hold back another heated groan. The soft suction of Barton's mouth, the hardness of his fingers, the heat that just kept growing and growing in Lance's groin… he felt his orgasm coming, hot and hard. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna… Oh GOD."

Clint didn't hesitate. He just gave one last hard suck to Lance's cock and then pumped his dick with his hand until he was spurting jism all over Clint's t-shirt. 

Once his orgasm had receded a bit and he'd managed to catch his breath, Lance looked down at Barton's soaked shirt. "Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to… you know."

Clint waved off his apology and whipped the t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind the couch. "I'll grab a new one later."

Lance nodded, taking in the sight of Barton's pecs and abs. He didn't really make a habit of noticing other men's physiques, but even he couldn't deny how built the other man was. It made him suddenly want to know exactly what it would feel like to have Clint's cock in his mouth.

"Can I…?" Lance asked, gesturing to Clint's lap.

"Oh, God, please. I'm feel like I'm gonna explode," Clint groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. He guided Lance down between his knees, and Lance opened the fly to Clint's jeans, making his erection spring free, hard and throbbing. Lance licked his lips and then tasted the gleaming head. Clint jumped. "Fuck, Hunter! You're gonna kill me. Take me in your mouth, nice and easy."

He did, deep throating Barton's cock until his lips touched the base. He experimentally slid his mouth up and down the hard shaft, ignoring the slight gag reflex that rose in his throat, and was rewarded by a deep growl from Barton. "More. Harder. Faster," he ordered.

Lance complied and after a few more sucks he felt Barton's hips lift, felt the tightening of his balls against his hand. He tried to pull away, but Barton's strong hands held him in place. A gush of warm saltiness flooded his mouth and he was helpless to do anything but swallow it, throat working furiously to contain the large quantity that pumped from Clint's cock.

Once he came down from his climax, Clint let go of Lance's head and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'm used to Tasha, and she likes to gobble it down."

Lance swiped the back of his hand across his dripping mouth. It hadn't been anything at all like eating out a woman, but he'd found the smell and taste and feel of another man's dick in his mouth intriguing. "No, it was, ah, an experience." 

"Yeah? Worth repeating some time?"

"Yeah." He smirked and hauled himself up onto the couch next to Clint. "You mentioned something about a beer before?"

Clint grinned. "Yeah, sure. Let me go get them. You want to watch the Devils/Blackhawks game? Remote's over there on the table. Help yourself."


End file.
